


feint

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: feint
(n.) distraction, mock attack, bluff, dodge, manoeuvre, false move, pretence, ruse, ploy, subterfuge, deception, tactic, stratagem, gambit





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own tøp

**feint**

(n.) _distraction, mock attack, bluff, dodge, manoeuvre, false move, pretence, ruse, ploy, subterfuge, deception, tactic, stratagem, gambit_

Aku melihat lebam di mata kirinya. _Lagi._

Lebam itu begitu luas, hingga sepetak kecil plester tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna kulitnya yang membiru. Dan aku juga melihat luka parut di dagunya. Entahlah bagaimana ia mendapat luka itu, tapi alasan klasik macam “oh-aku-terjatuh-pas-main-skateboard” tidak akan membuatku tertipu.

Bagaimanapun, Tyler menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada masalah. Seolah di balik kaosnya, tidak ada bekas luka yang tersisa. Seolah lebam di matanya bukanlah masalah besar.

Tapi aku lebih tahu. Tyler harus mencari strategi baru untuk membohongiku.

**—spookyjim to theblurryface**


End file.
